There are known electrical systems whose purpose is to render a signal compatible with an electrical power grid. One example of these electrical systems includes an electrical power supply delivering a direct signal, the output of said supply is connected to a converter module delivering a direct signal. This signal is sent to an inverter module which will convert the signal into a power grid compatible signal, in this case a sinusoidal signal.
In current systems, the value of this direct signal is defined to enable it to deliver the voltage value of the output signal. For example, for a power grid operating at an RMS voltage of 230 VAC, the maximum voltage will be 325 volts, i.e. the RMS voltage multiplied by √{square root over (2)}.
One drawback of this system is that it causes significant switching losses. Indeed, the conversion of the outgoing converter module signal by the inverter module occurs at time intervals. This means that the sinusoidal output signal is constructed gradually in little parts, each little part being a portion of the final signal. Each little part of the final sinusoidal signal represents a surface A1, the sum of these surfaces A1 forming the sinusoidal signal which goes over the power grid. Consequently, the inverter module will switch when the direct signal is converted into a sinusoidal signal. The switch lasts for a set period of time, which is defined such that the surface R1 of the direct component is identical to surface A1 as seen in FIG. 3. Consequently, when surface A1 is very small, the switching time of the inverter module must be very short. Therefore, switching of a high voltage causes significant switching losses to appear.